Jornada dos Sonhos
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: OneShot. SasuNaru. Mpreg. Todos nós temos um caminho para atingir um sonho. O de Sasuke foi ir para o ateliê de Orochimaru para se tornar pintor. Todos os trilhos que escolhemos tem consequencias, boas e más.


**~ OneShot ~**

**~ Jornada dos Sonhos ~**

_Eu tinha partido de Konoha deixando para trás alguns corações destroçados. Tinha partido para me juntar a Orochimaru. Muitos não compreenderam porque é que eu parti. Mas mesmo contra a teimosia deles eu parti. Eles diziam que a vida que eu queria levar não era vida para ninguém. Quase ninguém compreendeu o que eu verdadeiramente sentia. _

_Eles nunca tinham percebido a minha sensibilidade. Por isso não podiam saber o que significava a enorme oportunidade que Orochimaru me estava a dar. Aquele era o único caminho que via para atingir o meu objectivo. É verdade que tinha que abdicar de muitas coisas. Largar uma vida para começar outra. Deixar coisas que me eram muito queridas para conseguir aquilo que queria. No entanto, nada me demovia do meu caminho. _

_Por isso, parti uma noite, arrumei algumas coisas numa mochila, fechei o meu apartamento e segui rumo àquilo em que acreditava. Para infelicidade minha ainda me cruzei com uma amiga, que logo compreendeu que eu ia partir. Tentou fazer-me ficar. Mas a minha decisão estava tomada e abandonei Konoha, a aldeia onde vivia. _

_No caminho ainda me perguntei se aqueles que eu tinha deixado ficariam bem. Apesar de pensar muitas vezes em mim primeiro, eu não sou um completo egoísta, mas conclui que eles iriam ficar bem, apesar da minha partida. Quem sabe se eles não iam acabar por compreender. Verdade que não tinha dito nada a ninguém, mas eles sabiam para onde é que ia. Se quisessem dizer alguma coisa, sabiam onde me poderiam procurar._

_Naquela altura ainda não tinha noção de como seria difícil a minha adaptação a uma cidade. Mas pelo meu sonho eu faria qualquer coisa. Por isso ali estava eu, na capital. A olhar para as grandes e largas ruas. Barulhentas também. Vendo com uma admiração tola os altos prédios que eram construídos para chegarem ao céu. Tive um grande stress durante a minha formação. Pensei mesmo em desistir, tudo era mais duro que na minha aldeia, mas eu tinha força de vontade, e acabei vencendo as adversidades que me surgiam dia a dia. Mas com tanto trabalho acabei por perder contacto com os que me eram próximos, mas também nunca soube se eles me tinham procurado. _

_Da minha velha aldeia, senti mais saudades do companheiro que lá tinha deixado. Aquele louro irritante, desbocado, que tinha sempre uma partida nova planeada na sua cabeça. Lembrava os inúmeros momentos divertidos que tínhamos, lembrava as nossas discussões, as nossas rivalidades fúteis, momentos felizes e românticos. Ele fora o único que me apoiara na minha loucura, talvez por compreender a minha obsessão. Nunca me disse para desistir do meu sonho apenas por capricho dele. Ele mostrava-se triste, assim como eu me sentia triste por ter que deixá-lo, mas quando falava sobre a oportunidade que Orochimaru me tinha dado nunca me dizia: "Não vás com ele, isso não tem futuro! Fica comigo!". Sempre me tinha: "É uma oportunidade única, por isso, agarra-a!". _

_E foi o que fiz, talvez num impulso sem pensamento, uma vez que desapareci de um dia para o outro, sem deixar recado. Mas ele tinha-me dado força para seguir o meu sonho, por isso, eu tinha esperança que ele me perdoasse o abandono, sem despedimento ou troca de palavra. _

_Conheci Uzumaki Naruto no primeiro ano do High School, como os americanos dizem. Estávamos no décimo ano, no primeiro curso de artes e ficamos logo amigos, talvez por eu ser um anti-social e ele sociável de mais. Não sei porquê, mas mal comecei a falar com ele soube que nós seriamos bons amigos. Obviamente que a nossa amizade cresceu. No décimo primeiro ano comecei a sentir algo por ele e quando ganhei tomates para me declarar fiquei a saber que ele me amava também. Nunca nos esquecemos da nossa primeira paixão e do nosso primeiro amor. Naruto foi isso e muito mais para mim._

_Uzumaki queria singrar pelo mundo da música, para isso concluiria a escola com o curso de artes e depois seguiria para a conservatória de música. Tornou-se mais tarde, soube isso pelos jornais, um vocalista de uma banda e a partir daí comecei a saber dele sempre pelos jornais. Afinal o mundo da música sempre dera muito que falar pelo mundo e tendo um vocalista lindo como Naruto e que sabia cantar, a coisa só podia ter sucesso. Ouvia muito as suas músicas enquanto trabalhava, era uma maneira de relembrá-lo. Ficava contente por ele ter atingido o seu sonho. Mas nunca tinha tido coragem para ir ver um concerto dele. Soube também que ele tinha um filho, mas não soube mais nada sobre isso, pois ele impusera através de uma acção judicial que os tablóides deixassem o filho em paz. Quando tomei conhecimento não sabia o que pensar, apenas o achava novo demais para ser pai. E estava triste, por que se ele tinha filho também devia ter uma mulher ou um homem, e isso queria dizer que me tinha esquecido. Pelos vistos eu era o único que pensava nele. _

_Esclarecer desde já que entrei para o curso de artes mesmo contra a vontade dos meus pais. A arte era uma coisa muito selecta, podem haver muitos Leonardos Da Vincis, mas só alguns é que chegavam ao reconhecimento público. Era uma área arriscada que não gerava muito emprego, por isso, os meus pais estavam contra o meu sonho em tornar-me pintor, pois achavam que eu não tinha futuro. Eles queriam que eu me juntasse ao meu irmão mais velho e ajudasse a expandir a impressa da família. Para saberem a empresa da família era uma mercearia de frutas, e os meus pais tinham o sonho de expandir o negócio para a aldeia mais próxima (ou seja abrir lá outra mercearia). _

_Portanto, para um aluno de artes, como eu era, que teve a oportunidade de entrar para o grande grupo de ateliês internacionais de Orochimaru, era impossível dizer que não. Era uma oportunidade, um convite único numa vida inteira. Era o meu bilhete de entrada no mundo da cultura. Era o que precisava para mais tarde concluir o meu sonho._

_Acabei por me tornar um pintor conhecido, escolhido por muitas figuras públicas, entre os quais reis, para lhes pintar as figuras. No mundo ter um quadro com a minha assinatura era uma fortuna, era sinal de estatuto. Por isso, nessa altura com bom dinheiro no banco decidi abrir um ateliê para que as gentes mais pobres pudessem também chegar aos meus quadros, e para concretizar esse desejo decidi voltar para casa. _

_Montaria o meu ateliê em Konoha, que há muito deixara de ser uma aldeia de província. Nos catorze anos que me mantive longe, a aldeia que me vira nascer, tinha crescido tanto que se tornara numa cidade altamente povoada e tecnologicamente avançada. _

_Soube mais tarde que isso se devera à visão empresarial do meu irmão mais velho, e há pequena mercearia de frutas dos meus pais. O meu irmão mais velho, de nome Uchiha Itachi, pedindo dinheiro ao banco, comprou muitos lotes de terrenos aráveis de extensos pomares. Ai implementou uma agricultura biológica, e era dessas frutas que vendia na mercearia. Depois empregou pasteleiros amadores para que lhe fizessem receitas de bolos feitos com os produtos biológicos que ele produzia. Na mercearia criou um espaço tipo pastelaria e começou a vender bolos desses pasteleiros contratados, receitas únicas. O sucesso foi enorme. Rapidamente estava a abrir outras mercearias/pastelarias nas cidades mais próximas, assim como a comprar mais terrenos e a implementar neles as ideias da agricultura biológica. Em alguns anos abriu também uma fábrica que exportava e vendia produtos biológicos para todos os supermercados em todos os pontos do mundo. Assim, tal como era desejo dos meus pais, a mercearia expandiu-se, e com ela Konoha também._

_Nada melhor que uma cidade calma mas desenvolvida como era Konoha para eu abrir o meu ateliê. Não escondia um pouco o receio que tinha em voltar a rever caras antigas, pois tinha a certeza que isso iria acontecer. Mas já não era um adolescente à procura do seu sentido de vida, atrás do seu sonho, era então um adulto à espera de alguma estabilidade na vida. Uma vida calma a pintar os meus quadros. Um ateliê onde quem queria os meus serviços poderia procurar por eles nele. E assim voltei a Konoha. Vendi o meu antigo apartamento, fechado á tantos anos. Comprei um apartamento numa zona mais nova de Konoha, com dois quartinhos, um escritório, uma sala, uma cozinha, duas casas de banho e um belo terraço espaçoso o suficiente para eu lá instalar uma piscina, daquelas montáveis, obviamente. Contratei alguém para me tratar da decoração da casa, conforme as minhas preferências, e comecei a procurar local para o meu ateliê. _

_Coincidência ou não achei um espaço simpático na zona antiga da cidade, na rua atrás da rua da mercearia dos meus pais. Um prédio antigo, que tinha sido remodelado há pouco tempo. Tinha apenas dois pequenos andares, que juntos seriam do tamanho do meu apartamento. Era uma zona perfeita pois era visitada por muitos turistas, e ter clientes era um dos meus objectivos, afinal eu tinha que vender quadros para poder viver. _

_Todos os dias apareciam conhecidos e amigos da minha jornada de pintor, que me ajudavam e me aconselhavam em relação ao meu ateliê. Num mês consegui ter tudo pronto para inaugurar o meu espaço que chamei de "Ateliê Sacrossanto" - quer dizer inviolável._

_Sabia que o dia da inauguração do espaço aberto ao público traria com certeza algumas surpresas. Os convidados só viriam à noite para a festa de abertura, mas o espaço estaria o dia todo aberto, com exposições de alguns quadros, assim como de algumas fotografias de quadros que tinha feito para algumas figuras públicas, para que as pessoas pudessem ver alguns dos meus trabalhos internacionais e assim tivessem alguma confiança no meu trabalho. Não tive que esperar muito para que aquele longo dia começasse. Apenas uma hora depois de ter aberto portas, a minha assistente veio comunicar-me que andava um rapazinho, desde que tínhamos aberto de volta dos meus quadros. Não lhes mexia nem nada, mas mostrava-se muito atento a contempla-los, ela tinha medo que ele roubasse algum. _

_Mandei Karin, a minha assistente descer e ficar de olho no rapaz por mais algum tempo, se ele não se fosse embora ou não se mostrasse interessado em comprar um quadro, ela que me viesse avisar. Ela assim fez, mas quando eu já nem me lembrava do miúdo, ela voltou dizendo que ele ainda lá estava e que queria falar com o pintor, ou seja, comigo. Encontrava-me no estúdio, a sala onde pintava os meus quadros, que ficava no segundo andar do ateliê, por isso tive que suspirar bem fundo largar os pincéis, as tintas e a bata cheia de tinta e descer. _

_O miúdo era um adolescente que devia ter treze anos, com uns lisos cabelos pretos e uns brilhantes olhos azuis-claros. Vestia umas calças largas, rasgadas nos joelhos e uma t-shirt negra com uma caveira. Usava também uns braceletes negros nos pulsos e uns wall stars pretos. Pelo estilo de vestir, e também por trazer um skate na mão, ele seria um daqueles miúdos novos metidos na moda do skate. Ele estava concentrado numa pintura que eu fizera a uma falécia portuguesa, com plantas rasteirinhas e com o mar lá em baixo, muito calmo e muito límpido, com um azul forte devido à luz do sol. _

_- Boa tarde. – Cortei-lhe a concentração fazendo-o ver que eu estava ali._

_- Foi você que pinto este quadro? – Perguntou apontando a pintura._

_- Sim fui eu. Uchiha Sasuke. – Apresentei-me dando-lhe a minha mão para que ele aperta-se. Assim ele fez. _

_- Eu sei quem você. Não há ninguém na escola de artes que não conheça o senhor. Prepare-se para receber muitos estudantes. – Disse ele sorrindo. _

_- Andas na escola de artes?_

_- Não, ainda não cheguei ao décimo ano. – Recordei que ele só teria uns treze anos. – Mas conheço muita gente lá, o meu pai andou lá, e não há ninguém que não conheça o seu nome._

_- Também lá andei._

_- Eu sei, sou seu fã. Eu também irei para lá. Os meus avós não gostam muito da ideia, mas dizem que não se vão meter no meu futuro. Mas os meus pais apoiam-me incondicionalmente._

_- Queres ser pintor? – Questionei, normalmente não costumava ficar à conversa com um fã, mas aquele rapaz tinha um carisma agradável. E àquela altura o ateliê ainda se encontrava deserto. _

_- Sim, mas tenho alguns problemas. – Notou-se que ele ficara um pouco triste com o_

_Mas como é que consegue colocar tanto sentimentalismo no que pinta?_

_- Deixo que aquilo que vejo entre em mim. _

_- Só isso?_

_- Sim. Os pintores têm, eu diria, um sexto sentido. Quando vêem uma coisa que lhes toca no coração, eles sabem que tem de pintar essa coisa! _

_- Isso nunca me aconteceu. Nunca consegui pintar nada como o senhor. Os meus professores dizem que tenho a técnica mas não tenho o espírito. – Revelou. _

_- Se calhar nunca houve nada que te tocasse verdadeiramente no coração. Eu antes também era assim. – Disse para o acalmar, e não estava a mentir. – Mas está descansado, um dia essa porta irá abrir-se. Começa-se com a técnica e mais tarde vai-se até ao coração. _

_- O que é que o fez mudar?_

_- Por muito ridículo que isto te possa parecer, eu percebi o que o meu coração queria quando me apaixonei pela primeira vez. Desde ai que sei escutar o que o meu coração quer. – Sorri para o adolescente perante a cara incrédula que ele me fez. Nunca tinha falado aquilo a ninguém, mas ao ver um possível futuro pintor aflito senti necessidade de o ajudar. Nem que fosse com a minha experiencia._

_- E antes disso?_

_- Antes disso era como tu. Vem comigo. – Pedi-lhe. – Não tenhas medo que não te vou prender para drenar o teu sangue e fazer tinta para os meus quadros. – Brinquei. Ele olhou-me, primeiramente, espantado e depois gargalhou e deu uns passos para me seguir. Não soube explicar, mas senti, com aqueles pequenos minutos de conversa, uma enorme empatia com aquele rapaz. _

_Levei-o até ao meu estúdio. Era uma sala enorme com prateleiras cheias de tintas do chão ao tecto. Havia uma enorme janela que deixava entrar muita luz, e de onde se via a rua movimentada, mas ao centro estava um cavalete com o quadro que anteriormente eu decidira pintar._

_- WOW! – Exclamou o rapaz. – Isto sim, é um verdadeiro estúdio de pintura! – Pareceu-me fascinado. _

_- Nunca tinhas entrado num? _

_- Apenas nos da escola. Mas esses são estúdios de tudo um pouco. – Riu-se. – Posso encostar isto aqui? – Apontava para o seu skate. Anui com a cabeça e ele deixou o skate a um canto para poder explorar livremente o espaço. Reparei que era uma criança educada, uma vez que olhava para tudo, mas não tocava em nada. _

_- Vem aqui. – Indiquei um quadro que estava pendurado na parede. Mostrava umas escadas brancas de uma escola e havia um rapaz lá no centro que sorria e acenava. – O que notas de diferente? _

_- Humm. – Ele analisou. – Não mostra sentimentalismo como os seus quadros lá em baixo na exposição. Parece que foi simplesmente… desenhado! E isso reflecte-se em tudo. Na cor, nas formas… não está feio… mas está sem vida. _

_- Esse foi o primeiro quadro que pintei quando cheguei à escola de artes. – Contei. – Agora olha este! – Apontei para o quadro que estava mesmo ao lado do outro que ele analisara na perfeição._

_- Ohhhhh! Está muito melhor! – O quadro que ele agora via era exactamente igual ao outro, mas com coisas diferentes. Tinha refeito o anterior. – As cores brilham, há movimento! E…_

_- E? _

_- Esse rapaz é muito parecido com o meu papá! – Disse-me. – Se bem que muito mais novo. _

_- A sério? O modelo que vês aqui foi o meu primeiro amor._

_- Foi ele que o fez descobrir o sexto sentido? _

_- Nem mais._

_- Isso é romântico. Eu também quero que o meu sexto sentido se desperte dessa maneira. Nunca me apaixonei por ninguém. – Ele sorriu olhando directamente para mim. Por momentos pareceu-me ver Naruto naquela sala em vez daquele miúdo, vindo através daquele sorriso. _

_- Quem sabe se não vai aparecer assim. De onde vem a tua paixão pela pintura?_

_- Do meu pai, acho eu. Ele também queria ser pintor. Não sei porque desistiu, mas que foi porque teve que ficar com os negócios da família. Ele na realidade é um óptimo empresário. – Via-se que ele tinha orgulho no pai. _

_- Qual o teu nome?_

_- Estava a ver que nunca mais perguntava. O meu nome é Uchiha Hideo. – Apresentou-se. O meu coração bateu fundo. Seria aquele rapaz da minha família?_

_- Tu és…_

_- Seu sobrinho. Sou filho de Uchiha Itachi._

_- O meu irmão teve um filho? – Não soube porquê, mas nesse momento tive uma vontade louca de rir. Era muito normal que ele tivesse tido um filho, ou mais. Tinham passado 14 anos desde que eu me tinha ido embora. Até Naruto tinha tido um filho, eu é que ainda permanecia sozinho, com muitos pensamentos. Então parei com um novo pensamento. _

_- Não disseste que o teu pai era parecido com o rapaz do quadro? _

_- Esse é o meu papá. Eu tenho dois pais. Uzumaki Naruto não sabia que era um reprodutor quando engravidou. Mas em vez de abortar, teve-me apesar de ainda ser muito novo._

_- Uzumaki… - O meu mundo parou. _

_- Pois deves conhecê-lo da televisão e da rádio. Eu sou o filho que ele quer esconder. – Ouvi o rapaz rir. Era um sorriso idêntico ao de Naruto sem dúvida. Hideo não estava a mentir. Uma tristeza dura alastrou-se no meu peito. _

_- Fico contente que Naruto te tenha decidido ter, meu sobrinho. – Pousei a minha sobre os cabelos negros dele e fiz-lhe um carinho. No meu âmago eu queria chorar. Naruto tinha-me trocado pelo meu irmão mais velho. Naquele momento senti uma vontade enorme de fugir, de abandonar Konoha mais uma vez. Hideo olhava-me com espanto e depois com admiração e sorriu-me. E então a vontade de ir embora fugiu-me do peito. – Hideo-chan, queres ir almoçar comigo?_

_- Eu adoraria tio! _

_Tive um almoço divertido a falar sobre família e pintura com Hideo. Soube que Naruto estava fora da cidade, pois tinha concertos pelo país, mas que voltaria no dia a seguir. Hideo era um adolescente bastante social tal como o louro, mas era também bastante observador, e tinha uma cultura excelente para a idade que tinha, assim como muita responsabilidade. Depois de almoço, Hideo voltou para escola, prometendo voltar logo que pudesse, e eu regressei para o meu ateliê. _

_Senti uma profunda revolta no meu anterior. Mas não podia sentir. Fora eu que partira. Que deixara Naruto e toda a minha família para trás. Eu não tinha o direito de me sentir traído por Naruto e Itachi terem acabado juntos, até porque talvez a dor da minha partida os tivesse juntado. Também estava a ser estúpido por me estar a culpar pela aproximação deles, que tinha gerado um filho, mas que podia fazer? Sentia-me traído e sentia-me culpado. Que dois sentimentos tão estranhos que eu sentia no meu peito. _

_Tentei voltar para o quadro em que nessa manhã tinha começado a trabalhar, mas a minha inspiração tinha desaparecido. Ao fim de quinze anos, quinze anos desde que encontrara finalmente a voz do meu coração, o sexto sentido do artista estava a falhar-me. Seria porque soubera o que acontecera verdadeiramente ao Naruto? Então pensei em Hideo, ele tal como Naruto seriam lindos modelos para desenhos. Procurei numa das gavetas de uma das mesas do meu estúdio e encontrei o meu precioso bloco de folhas brancas. Peguei num lápis e comecei a desenhar. A desenhar a figura sorridente de Hideo. Pela primeira vez em anos eu começara a desenhar um desenho sem pensar em Naruto. _

_Conhecia o meu sobrinho à apenas umas horas, mas ele já era especial para mim. Tinha para com ele um grande carinho. Seria aquilo que um pai sente? Como é que eu podia saber, nunca tinha sido pai. Mas com certeza, que quando encontrasse a pessoa correcta, eu gostaria muito de ser. _

_Eu sabia que o primeiro dia do ateliê ia ser de surpresas. Estava eu quase a terminar um novo esboço de desenho quando a porta do meu estúdio se abriu de repente, fazendo um pouco de corrente de ar, uma vez que eu abrira a janela do estúdio. Na porta, com um extenso cabelo agarrando num rabo-de-cavalo, um homem alto, com alguns traços iguais aos meus, uns cabelos escuros tal como os olhos, bom afinal nós éramos irmãos. _

_- Sasuke! _

_- Itachi. Podes entrar. – Autorizei. Ele já estava numa zona restrita do ateliê, porquê deixá-lo na porta do estúdio. Ele aproximou-se de mim. _

_- Não mudaste nada. Pareces uma criança sempre agarrado aos desenhos. – Comentou. – Mas estou a ver que conseguiste aquilo que querias. Completaste o teu sonho?_

_- Sim, sinto-me bastante bem._

_- Ainda bem, Sasuke. Sei que trabalhaste muito. Fico muito orgulhoso de ti. – Elevei bruscamente a cabeça que até ai tinha estado concentrada no meu esboço. O meu coração batia forte no peito. Como era possível sentir-me contente com as palavras do meu irmão, quando ele tinha sido um dos que se opusera à minha ida até Orochimaru? Porque me estava ele a dizer tal coisa agora, anos depois? Aquilo fez-me voltar a sentir um miúdo que era congratulado pelo irmão mais velho._

_Nesse momento ouviu-se um estrondo. O skate de Hideo, que ele deixara ali mais cedo, caiu e deslizou um pouco pelo chão. Itachi viu-o. Vi na sua cara surpresa._

_- Aquilo é…_

_- De Hideo. Ele esteve aqui mais cedo._

_- Tu conheceste Hideo? _

_- Sim, eu conheci o meu sobrinho. – Confirmei e sorri. _

_- Tu sabes que ele é…_

_- Teu filho e de Naruto. Sim, não achavas que aquele tagarela ia ficar calado sobre isso pois não? _

_- Realmente Hideo é muito tagarela. Sasuke nós não…_

_- Não te preocupes. – Cortei-lhe a palavra, eu sabia o que ele ia dizer. Ia dizer que aquilo que tinha acontecido entre ele e Naruto, não tinha sido planeado, que as coisas tinham simplesmente acontecido, que os sentimentos eram algo que as pessoas não controlavam. Eu sabia disso. – Eu sei. Tu e Naruto estão juntos e pelo que Hideo contou, estão felizes e bem, por isso, estou contente por vocês. _

_Ele ficou uns momentos a olhar para mim. A sua atitude era tensa, mas depois desanuviou. Sorrimos um para o outro. _

_- Tu realmente já não és um miúdo. Acho que vou ter que me habituar à ideia de que o meu Otouto é um homem. Estou contente por teres voltado. Por estares bem na vida, por te teres tornado numa pessoa responsável. _

_- Eu também estou contente por ter voltado._

_- Naruto chega amanhã. Queres lá ir a casa jantar? – Convidou. Fiquei alguns segundos olhando Itachi. Ver Naruto ao vivo, em carne e osso, depois de 14 anos, seria, no mínimo difícil. _

_- Sim. Será óptimo ter um jantar de família. – Concordou. _

_- Vais poder ver muitas fotos de Hideo, quando era pequeno. E de Naruto, grande que nem uma bola. _

_Sorri quando me falou nisso, a imagem nem que era má, na realidade era bastante bonita._

_- Dá-me o teu número de telemóvel para que possa mandar-te um SMS com a morada. – Pediu-me. Depois de lhe dar o meu número, ele disse que tinha que voltar ao trabalho e despedimo-nos com um abraço. Á anos que não abraçava o meu irmão. Na realidade, desde pequeno que não o fazia._

_Pouco depois da saída de Itachi apareceu a equipa de karting para organizar as coisas para a festa de inauguração dessa noite. A festa era privada, todos os convidados seriam pessoas ilustres e amigos meus. Mandara também chamar jornalistas, pois precisava da publicidade gratuita. Mas sentia que essa noite, apesar de ser especial, não seria tão especial como o jantar que teria no dia a seguir em casa de Itachi._

_Os jornalistas chegaram mais cedo do que aquilo que eu tinha pedido. Fizeram-no para que pudessem tirar fotos e fazer filmagens do fim dos preparativos, alguns queriam tirar fotos aos quadros, antes que os convidados especiais chegassem. Não me preocupei com eles pois já estava habituado aos flashes e às perseguições, que eles por vezes me faziam. Por volta das nove horas da noite os preparativos estavam todos concluídos e eu abri as portas para que os meus convidados pudessem entrar, embora a festa só começasse às 21h30 muitos já se encontravam à porta para entrar. _

_- Sasuke! – Um antigo colega meu do ateliê do Orochimaru chegou, vestindo uma enorme túnica africana com padrões de zebra e de leopardo, ele era excêntrico, mas todos os artistas são um pouco excêntricos. Na cabeça escondendo-lhe os cabelos brancos tinha um turbante. Ele era outro pintor de renome, mas digamos que eu e ele andávamos sempre a ver quem era o melhor, obviamente que era eu._

_- Suigetsu, que bom teres aparecido! – Fui cumprimentá-lo, pousamos para as fotografias; ele falou para as câmaras e a partir dali eu fiquei à porta esperando todos os convidados e cumprimentando-os pessoalmente. _

_Às vinte e duas horas, já estava eu farto de sorrir e de ter tanta gente à minha volta quando a minha assistente me veio avisar de que havia alguém do lado de fora do ateliê que não tinha convite, mas que me queria ver, e que pelo palpite dela eu devia recebê-lo pois era um famosa. Ela parecia muito entusiasmada com a tal pessoa. Deixando os meus convidados a contemplarem os meus quadros, que alguns até estavam interessados em comprar. Coloquei nas mãos de Karin o trabalho de assentar e efectuar as compras, enquanto eu ia à porta do Ateliê Sacrossanto. _

_- Mas não se esqueça, o quadro da falésia portuguesa não é para ser vendido. – Recordei Karin, só para o caso de ela se ter esquecido. _

_- Sim senhor. – Disse ela balanceando a cabeça enquanto eu já passava por vários convidados e distribuía mais alguns sorrisos forçados, para por fim chegar à porta. _

_Lá fora, os seguranças vestidos de negro, e largos como armários, seguravam umas adolescentes estéticas que gritavam palavras de amor. Mas o amor delas não era para mim. Fosse o que fosse a minha profissão como pintor, não arrastava massas de adolescentes. Não, o amor delas ia para a pessoa que me esperava do lado de fora, que era nada mais, nada menos, que Uzumaki Naruto. O meu coração caiu ao chão. Só esperava vê-lo no dia a seguir. _

_Não tive tempo para pensar muito, pois a juntar às adolescentes doidas apareceram os jornalistas tarados, por isso numa onda de gritaria e flashes, acabei por puxar Naruto para dentro do ateliê. Onde ambos suspiramos, fizemos posições para mais fotografias e depois seguimos para umas das galerias, onde o ambiente era mais calmo._

_- Wow, Sasuke, conseguiste tudo isto apenas por venderes os teus desenhos! – Aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma exclamação. _

_- Hey! – Resmunguei. E ele gargalhou. _

_- Parabéns pelo ateliê. Desculpa aparecer sem convite. – Falou. Aquele ainda parecia ser Naruto que eu conhecia. A começar pelas calças laranjas que ele trazia vestidas, ele sempre tivera uma grande queda pelas coisas cor-de-laranja. Já para não dizer que nós dois andávamos sempre às turras. Sempre a espicaçarmo-nos um ao outro. Fora por causa das nossas brincadeiras e das nossas provocações que eu me fizera amigo dele, e mais tarde namorado. _

_- Ora essa, eu é que agradeço a presença. Vai trazer muita publicidade para o ateliê. Queres uma bebida? – Ofereci, levando-o até à mesa cheia de bebidas á mostra onde um empregado contratado servia os convidados. _

_- Não digo que não a um copo de ponche. _

_- Dois copos de ponche. – Pedi ao empregado que logo se tornou prestável ao trazer os dois copos de ponche. _

_- Então Naruto o que te trouxe aqui? – Perguntei enquanto beberricava o liquido no meu copo e observava o quanto bonito Naruto ainda se mantinha. Tinha sido pai, mas a gravidez não parecia que lhe tivesse feito mal._

_- Vim ver o resultado daquilo que te levou embora. – Senti um aperto no coração com estas suas palavras. Ele acusava-me indirectamente de o ter deixado. O que não era mentira nenhuma, e eu tinha plena consciência disso. _

_- E o que achas?_

_- Acho que valeu a pena. Eu sei que tens trabalhado muito. Tenho seguido as revistas de arte. Vi muitos dos programas a que foste. Fico muito feliz que tenhas conseguido atingir o teu sonho. – Ele sorriu. Eu retribuí o sorriso. Ficara contente por saber que ele me acompanhava, embora á distancia. Tal qual como eu tinha feito com ele._

_- Eu confesso que sou teu fã. – Confessei. Ele gargalhou. – É verdade, ás vezes, pinto ao som da tua música. Ela dá-me inspiração. _

_- Isso é porque eu a canto para alguém muito especial. _

_- Eu sei. _

_- Sabes? _

_- Tenho a certeza que não há ninguém mais importante que Hideo. – Comentei. Ao mesmo tempo que eu terminava a frase o seu copo partiu-se-lhe na mão. Ele soltou um silvo de dor. – Naruto, estás bem? – Aproximei-me rapidamente dele para lhe verificar a mão. Os convidados aproximaram-se também verem o que se passava. O louro tinha alguns estilhaços de vidro cravados na palma da mão. _

_- Desculpa, acho que fiz força a mais no copo. O ponche arde. – Comentou ele, tentado parecer engraçado perante a dor. _

_- Eu tenho um estojo de primeiros socorros no estúdio de pintura. – Disse-lhe, ele concordou com a cabeça. – Por favor, senhores continuem a festa enquanto eu me vou ausentar por um momento. Até já. - Falei para os convidados enquanto puxava Naruto pela cintura até ao andar de cima. _

_No estúdio, sentei Naruto num banquinho, puxei da minha pequena malinha de paramédicos, e ajoelhado perto dele, despejei água oxigenada sobre a mão ferida do louro e com uma pinça retirei os vidros. Com umas compressas espalhei um pouco de tintura de iodo sobre as feridas, para depois as envolver com um pouco de ligadura. Graças a deus, nenhuma das feridas eram fundas para que necessitassem de levar pontos. _

_Quando me levantei reparei que ele estava a chorar. Assustei-me. Pousei as minhas mãos sobre as suas faces molhadas e limpei-lhe as lágrimas. Quantas lágrimas teria feito Naruto chorar quando me tinha ido embora?_

_Nesse momento ele abraçou-se à minha cintura._

_- Eu tinha tantas saudades tuas Sasuke. Eu vim de propósito mais cedo para casa para te ver. – Lembrei-me que tanto Itachi, como Hideo, só o esperavam no dia a seguir. Pousei uma mão sobre os seus cabelos acarinhando-o. _

_- Perdoa-me Naruto. – Não sabia o que mais dizer. Naquele momento eu só queria o seu perdão. _

_Ele levantou-se e beijou-me. Não estava à espera daquele contacto, mas depois perdi-me nele. Enlacei o corpo de Naruto com os meus braços e puxei-o de encontro ao meu corpo. Depois, tal como fazia antes, anos, muitos anos atrás, fiz entrar a minha língua na cavidade conhecida de quem eu tinha muita saudade. Estava a perder-me para as nuvens do desejo, com todo aquele calor que crescia entre nós quando senti a necessidade de respirar. _

_Quando as nossas bocas se separaram ele falou baixinho._

_- Vamos até tua casa. – As suas bochechas dele estavam inflamadas, naquele momento, sem pensar, concordei com ele. Pois tal como aquelas bochechas eu fora aceso. Naruto acendia-me como mais ninguém me sabia acender. Já passava amplamente depois das 23 horas, eu já podia sair da festa de inauguração. Deixei tudo entregue a Karin. Com a ajuda dos seguranças de Naruto chegamos ao meu carro e partimos os dois para o meu apartamento, a partir dali tudo ficou calmo e silencio. _

_Não pensávamos. Eu guiava. Ele olhava a paisagem. Mas na realidade era como se não fizéssemos nada. Estávamos quase que num estado e inércia cerebral. _

_Mal chegamos ao meu novo apartamento perdemo-nos. Num acto nada romântico, puxei-o com urgência para o meu quarto, atirando-o para cima da cama. Precisava dele. Acabara de me dar de conta que nunca o tinha esquecido, que ele sempre tivera presente em cada passo da minha vida, apesar de não fisicamente, em cada pincelada que eu dava era nele que pensava. Num sonho perfeito, ele tinha que estar presente. Ele fora, e sempre seria o meu grande amor. Era isso que o meu sexto sentido me dizia. _

_Esvaziem-lhe o ar da boca. Enquanto que com o meu corpo sobre o dele o empurrava contra o colchão da cama de casal. As pernas dele enrolaram-se na minha cintura e os nossos corpos encaixaram-se na perfeição. Mas mais uma vez o ar impediu-me de continuar a desfrutar da boca da Naruto. E então dei-me de conta da situação. Eu não podia fazer aquilo. Afastei-me num reflexo. Ficando ajoelhado sobre a cama olhando para Naruto, sem saber o que fazer._

_- O que se passa Sasuke? - Perguntou aproximando-se de mansinho de mim, percebendo naturalmente que algo não se achava bem. _

_- Eu não posso fazer isto Naruto. – Disse. Ele colocou-se mesmo à minha frente. Os seus olhos azuis como safiras estavam sintonizados com os meus ónix. Depois ele abraçou-me de uma forma tão carinhosa que quase me fazia chorar. _

_- Claro que podes. Deves. Sasuke, eu sempre fui teu. Eu ainda sou teu. – Declarou-se. Para depois me puxar novamente para a cama, para cima dele. _

_Estava rendido. Em menos de nada as nossas roupas estavam no chão, longe dos nossos corpos, longe das nossas carícias provocativas. A excitação crescia a cada toque de pele. A cada pensamento de que estava ao fim de tantos anos, novamente com Naruto nos braços. Eu vislumbrava a porta da felicidade, abrindo-se lentamente para mim. Os seus gemidos juntos ao meu ouvido eram as minhas chaves para o céu. _

_Os nossos corpos juntos eram a imagem que eu um dia gostaria de gravar para sempre num quadro. Em todos os meus anos em que lutara para me tornar o pintor exímio eu nunca encontrara um modelo tão perfeito como o de Naruto. A sua pele morena confundida com a minha pele pálida. A sua boca dizendo que era meu de corpo e alma. _

_Ser completo com Naruto enquanto ele se unia a mim. Ser um quando a nossa carne se envolvia, quando as nossas almas se juntavam. Encontrar o que mais de perfeito o mundo tem numa explosão magica. Se deus existia, então eu sentia deus, mais do que nunca naquele momento. No momento em que ficamos cansados e nos enroscamos junto à pessoa que amamos. _

_O dia seguinte clareou sobre o meu apartamento. Para haver tanta claridade já seriam umas doze horas, meio-dia. Quando me mexi vi os meus movimentos um pouco presos por um braço que tinha à volta da minha cintura. Vi Naruto dormir tranquilamente. Resolvi deixá-lo ali. A vida de artista era difícil e ele devia estar super cansado. Fui tomar um banho, vesti-me e depois esperei que ele acordasse, enquanto isso telefonei a Karin dizendo-lhe que nesse dia não ia ao ateliê, como ela já devia ter compreendido, pelo adiantado da hora. Decidi ir preparar alguma coisa para comer. _

_Estava a cortar algumas fatias de um pão caseiro pré cozido que eu acabara de tirar do forno eléctrico, quando senti uma coisa cheirosa mesmo ao meu lado. Naruto de cabelos molhados completamente revoltos e apenas com um roupão a tapar-lhe o corpo, deu-me um beijo rápido nos lábios, e depois sorriu-me. _

_- Bom-dia! – Desejou._

_- Bom-dia. Queres comer? – Perguntei-lhe. Era óbvio que sim, eu sabia que Naruto pelas manhãs e depois de uma noite de sexo acordava sempre cheio de fome. _

_- Quero. – Ele parecia-me feliz, o que era um bom sinal, queria dizer que não se sentia mal com que se tinha passado entre nós naquela noite. Passei-lhe o suporte da manteiga e um prato com fatias quentinhas de pão caseiro. Ele puxou de uma faca de dentro do faqueiro que estava sobre a mesa e barrou as fatias de pão, começando logo a seguir a devorar o pão, mas também me barrou fatias para mim. _

_- Vais daqui a pouco a casa, não vais?_

_- Claro, estou cheio de saudades do meu bebé. – Disse Naruto sorrindo ainda mais ao falar do filho. _

_- E vais contar alguma coisa ao Itachi? _

_- Contar o quê? _

_- O que se passou entre nós._

_- Porque haveria de contar isso ao Itachi? Ele não precisa de saber. _

_- Então não lhe vais dizer nada? _

_- Não. – Ele parecia decidido e eu estava furioso. Deixei o pão, as fatias barradas de manteiga e Naruto na cozinha e decidi sair dali. Fui ao meu quarto buscar um casaco, as minhas chaves de casa e do ateliê, assim como o meu telemóvel e a minha carteira. _

_- Sasuke o que é que se passa? – Questionou-me Naruto ao perceber que eu estava realmente furioso e seguindo-me pelo corredor do meu apartamento até à porta de saída. _

_- Esquece o que se passou entre os dois. – Gritei enraivecido. – Até logo ao jantar de família, cunhado. – Disse antes de sair do meu apartamento e me meter no elevador._

_Quem pensava ele que eu era? Achava ele que eu ficaria para amante? Eu seria o amante principal, o numero um, e não o gajo secundário. Isso não. Eu não era nenhum cabrão. Nunca faria isso a mim, e muito menos a Itachi. Naruto enojou-me. Eu pensava que ele era o mesmo, mas tinha-me enganado. Naruto tinha mudado, aquele não era o Naruto inocente e alegre que eu tinha conhecido. Eu devia ter percebido logo na noite anterior quando ele me tinha beijado no ateliê, e se tinha feito convidado da minha casa. Ou pelo menos ter suspeitado quando eu tinha pensado em Itachi e ele tinha continuado. Será que tinha sido a minha partida que o tinha feito assim? Não era desculpa! Se ele fosse um homem sério, fosse qual fosse a sua dor ter-se-ia mantido no bom caminho. Era verdade que eu também não tinha desculpa, eu não o impedira, mas mesmo assim era dos dois aquele que menos tinha culpa. Eu não era comprometido, eu não era pai de nenhum filho._

_Amaldiçoei todo o dia anterior. Decidi então ir trabalhar. No ateliê Karin, surpreendida por me ver, disse-me que tínhamos vendido dez quadros dos vinte e cinco em exposição. Nada mal. Daria para pagar todas as despensas que tinha na noite anterior e ainda tinha feito lucro. A mulher contou-me também que o ateliê estava em todos os jornais dessa manhã, graças ao vocalista chamado Uzumaki Naruto. O meu problema realmente nunca fora a nível profissional. Eu mexia-me bem. Era um óptimo empresário. Na realidade, o problema sempre tinha sido a nível emocional. Nunca conseguira manter uma relação duradoura com ninguém. Talvez porque nunca quisera ninguém verdadeiramente. Da mesma maneira que desejava e amava Naruto. _

_Fiquei um pouco a percorrer as galerias do meu ateliê. Em catorze anos eu conseguira aquilo que muitos pintores sonham a vida inteira: ter um nome no mundo da cultura antes de estarem mortos! Porque, diga-se a verdade, muitos só eram reconhecidos depois de mortos, e alguns antes de mortos ainda eram ridicularizados. As obras de arte valem sempre mais se os autores estiverem mortos. Pois assim não pagam a uma só pessoa, mas a várias. Eu tinha que me sentir feliz, por ter atingido o meu sonho. Mas eu apenas me sentia realizado a nível profissional. Pensando a nível emocional eu nunca tinha pensado muito bem no que queria. Qual seria o meu sonho a nível emocional? Nunca pensara nisso, porque tivera desde o início os meus pais contra o meu desejo de me tornar pintor, e Naruto que completava o meu amor. Ele era o meu nível emocional. _

_No meu estúdio sobre uma das mesas estava o quadro da arriba portuguesa que eu pedira a Karin para embrulhar. Daria o quadro a Hideo. Um sorriso bailou-me nos lábios ao pensar no miúdo, tentava adivinhar a cara que ele fizesse ao ver o filme. Nesse momento senti um arrepio pela espinha a baixo. Bateram à porta do estúdio. Sabia que estava do lado de fora algo mau._

_- Er… Entre. – Disse alto. Itachi entrou. Li-lhe no olhar que ele sabia o que se passara. Atrás dele vinha Naruto, os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ele devia ter estado a chorar. _

_- O Hideo está aqui? – Perguntou o louro olhando para todos os lados._

_- Não. – Respondi. O alarme foi imediato. O que se tinha passado Hideo? – O que se passou com Hideo?_

_- Ele viu hoje de manhã as fotografias de Naruto a chegar à inauguração do ateliê. Hoje quando Naruto chegou e ele perguntou porque Naruto não tinha ido logo para casa, e Naruto contou que tinha passado a noite contigo. – Contou Itachi. Eu questionava-me como é que ele estava tão calmo. _

_- Tu contaste-lhe isso assim? – Olhei para Naruto. _

_- Sim. – Confirmou Naruto._

_- Mas onde é que estavas com a cabeça?_

_- Ele começou a berrar, portanto não houve grande coisa que Naruto pudesse contar, pois ele nem sequer o ouviu. – Defendeu o Itachi colocando á frente de Naruto entre mim e ele._

_No entanto o louro passou por ele e veio agarrar-se a mim. Ele chorava, sentia-lhe as lágrimas rapidamente a encharcarem a camisa que trazia vestida. Chorava contra o meu peito. Mesmo sem querer, o meu coração apertava ao vê-lo chorar, envolvi-o nos meus braços. Detestava vê-lo chorar. _

_- Eu nunca te traí Sasuke. Eu sempre te amei. Sempre te fui fiel. Eu sou só teu e de mais ninguém. – Declarou-me. Surpreendi-me. Porque me estava ele a dizer aquelas coisas mesmo na presença de Itachi? Eles não eram um casal? Eles não tinham um filho? _

_Enquanto Naruto chorava contra mim eu pensava. Fixei os meus olhos no canto onde antes Hideo pousara o seu skate, que já lá não estava, e fiz as contas. Eu fora-me embora há catorze anos. Hideo tinha treze anos e nascera na primavera. Nascera em Abril do ano a seguir ao de eu me ter ido embora. Eu tinha partido em Setembro do ano anterior. Andando nove meses para trás, de Abril para trás, Naruto teria que ter engravidado em Julho. E em Julho ainda me encontrava em Konoha, ou seja, quando eu partira para me juntar a Orochimaru, o louro já se encontrava grávido de dois meses. E então, agarrando ainda mais Naruto contra mim, percebi todas palavras que ele proferira. _

_- Acalma-te Naruto. – Pedi. – Porque não me contaste? – Perguntei-lhe baixinho, no estado em que ele já se encontrava não valia a pena eu ficar irritado, pois na realidade eu estava muito irritado. _

_- Eu só soube quando fiquei muito grande. Só soube quando o senti. E tu já te tinhas ido embora. Eu quis contar-te, mas estavas tão longe._

_- Tu sabias onde estava._

_- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas se te contasse ias desistir do teu sonho. Por mim irias querer ficar. Achas que eu não sei que se te dissesse na altura para ficares, mesmo que não tivesse grávido, que tu ficarias? E eu não queria isso. Eu queria que concretizasses o teu sonho. – Confessou Naruto, ainda sem me encarar, falando para o meu peito. Não sabia o que sentir sobre aquilo. Era verdade o que ele me dizia. Se ele me tivesse pedido para ficar, eu teria ficado. Se tivesse ficado talvez não tivesse tido o sucesso que tinha, mas se tivesse ficado eu teria visto o meu filho nascer. Teria visto Hideo crescer. _

_- Eu perfilhei o teu filho porque Naruto era menor e não tinha pais. Eles iam retirar-lhe o bebé se não houvesse outro pai. Depois eu levei os dois para minha casa e tomei conta dos dois. _

_- Foi graças ao Itachi e aos teus pais que consegui acabar a escola e tornar-me cantor. Só que eles não sabem que Hideo é teu filho. Ninguém sabe, nós tínhamos que manter as aparências por causa de Hideo, tu sabes como são as outras pessoas. É por isso que vivíamos juntos. _

_- Sempre dizemos a Hideo para me chamar Itachi, tanto que é assim que me chama, mas acabou por achar que eu era o seu outro pai. Naruto foi sempre o único que acredito que voltarias a Konoha. E eu devo dizer que me vejo surpreendido com o teu regresso. – Olhei para Itachi com uma certa raiva. _

_- Eu tentei dizer ao Hideo quem tu eras hoje, mas ele não me quis ouvir. Ele acha que eu traí Itachi contigo, mas ele sabe que eu e Itachi não estamos juntos. – Disse Naruto. _

_- Será que ele sabe mesmo? Vocês vivem juntos? Mesmo que não se comportem como um casal, para ele vocês são os seus pais, por isso, só faz sentido vocês estarem juntos, de outra maneira ele vai achar que não faz sentido nenhum. _

_- Eu não lhe podia dizer que tu eras o seu pai. Se eu dissesse, ele iria querer ver-te, e depois eu teria que ir ao teu encontro, e depois estragava o teu sonho. _

_- QUE SE LIXASSE O MEU SONHO NARUTO! – Gritei furioso, nesse momento fui incapaz de esconder as lágrimas. Ele tinha-me escondido um filho e eu mesmo assim não conseguia ter raiva dele. Tinha raiva da situação, mas não dele. Eu amava-o por demais. Deixei as lágrimas escorrem-me pela face. Naruto olhava-me também com lágrimas na cara. _

_- Perdoa-me Sasuke. _

_Não lhe conseguia responder. Eu já o tinha perdoado, mas sentia-me magoado. Eu perdera uma importante parte da vida de Hideo, e agora não havia nada a fazer. E talvez a culpa fosse mais minha do que de Naruto, afinal eu é que mostrara estupidamente obcecado pelo meu sonho, pelo meu objectivo de ser pintor. E o preço do objectivo estava á vista, perdera 13 anos da vida de Hideo. Naruto tinha razão, apesar de saber onde eu estava, eu encontrava-me muito longe. _

_- Temos de encontrar Hideo. Ele saiu furioso de casa. Eu pensava que ele tinha vindo ter contigo. Por favor, ajuda-me a encontrá-lo! – Implorou Naruto. _

_- Onde é que ele costuma ir andar de skate? _

_- Para um parque ao pé das docas do rio. – Lembrou-se Naruto. _

_- Então vamos para lá. – Falou Itachi._

_- Mas ele não tinha o skate quando saiu de casa. – Apontou o louro._

_- Mas passou por aqui para o vir buscar. Ontem deixou aqui o skate quando me veio visitar e agora já não está aqui. – Esclareci o porquê de me ter lembrado do local em que ele ia andar de skate. _

_Metemo-nos os três no carro de Itachi que tinha ficado mal parado junto ao passeio na rua e em alta velocidade. Fomos até às docas do rio. O local era enorme. Tinha quilómetros. Eu e Naruto deixamos Itachi a arranjar lugar para o carro e corremos para o parque de rolamentos. Lá havia skaters, patinadores e ciclistas. Eram lombas e curvas numa mistura de desportistas. _

_Mas o meu palpite estava certo. Qualquer adolescente precisava de um local para descarregar a sua raiva. E Hideo usava a sua raiva no skate fazendo piruetas difíceis pareceram fáceis, mesmo sem perceber alguma coisa do assunto eu percebi que ele era bom. Havia um grupo de miúdas que o olhavam com aquele ar de apaixonadas, simplesmente deslumbradas. Naruto suspirava de alívio ao meu lado e depois agarrou-se a mim buscando apoio. Parecia cansado. O stress era cansativo. No entanto, os meus olhos não saíam de Hideo. Como é que eu não reparara? Hideo tinha inúmeras parecenças comigo, e aquilo que se notara mais era o cabelo._

_Ficamos ali a observá-lo. Até que ele pareceu ficar cansado e parou. Disse a Naruto para esperar, que me desse aquele momento a sós com Hideo, ele assim fez._

_Hideo sentou-se num banco, suspirando fundo, pousou o skate ao seu lado e fechou os olhos sentido o corpo quente pelo exercício ser refrescado pelo vento fresco que soprava. _

_- Tu realmente andas muito bem em cima dessa tábua precária com rodas. – Elogiei com um pouco de humor sarcástico. Era o melhor que conseguia fazer. Ele levantou-se de repente ia a pegar no skate para se ir embora, mas eu mexi-me mais rápido e peguei no skate. – Não tentes fugir, posso ser um pacífico pintor, mas também jogging e kick boxing, facilmente de agarrava. – Ele olhava-me com raiva. Onde estava a admiração que ele me tinha no dia anterior? _

_- Tu sabes que Naruto e Itachi não têm nada, não sabes? – Perguntei-lhe. _

_- Sei. – Resmungou. _

_- E sabes porque Itachi te pede para o chamares de Itachi? – Eu estava a ser o mais directo que podia, pois se ele tivesse um temperamento como o meu quando estava realmente irritado, detestaria coisas que não fossem claras e directas. _

_- Não, eu não sei porque que ele me pede isso. _

_- Por minha causa. Ele não é o teu pai. – O rapaz ficou em choque, viu-o empalidecer mesmo à minha frente. E depois ficou tanto tempo calado a olhar para mim que eu comecei a pensar que ele se estava a sentir mal. _

_- O que quer isso dizer? – Acabou por perguntar. Soube que ele já suspeitava sobre essa resposta, mas que precisava que eu lhe confirmasse. _

_- Que eu te devo um pedido de desculpas por não ter estado presente desde o teu nascimento. Por causa do meu sonho, perdi todo o teu crescimento. Desculpa-me Hideo! Perdoa-me! – Pedi. _

_Acho que nunca me senti tão humilde como naquele momento, perante os olhos azulados. Ele calmamente chegou-se ao pé de mim e abraçou-se à minha cintura. Abracei-o de volta. E ele disse: _

_- Eu encontrei o meu sexto sentido, pai. – Falou baixinho. - Eu quero desenhar este momento. _

_Depois disto as coisas correram bem. Obriguei Naruto e Hideo a mudarem-se para o meu apartamento. Eu não ficaria longe do meu filho, nem mais um único dia. Agradeci a Itachi por tudo o que ele tinha feito, mas não deixei de ter ciúmes dele. Dei a Hideo o quadro da falécia portuguesa e tive que lhe prometer que um dia o levava a Portugal. Choquei os meus pais, mais uma vez, ao revelar-lhes que Hideo era meu filho. Mas os velhos só tiveram que aceitar as coisas como elas eram. Mudei o registo de Hideo, ficando eu como seu pai, tal como era. E eu e Naruto ficamos noivos, mas só noivos, pois não queríamos apressar as coisas, por isso ficamos noivos sem data de casamento marcada. Quem gostou de realmente de tudo isto foi Itachi, que finalmente apresentou ao resto da família o seu namorado escondido. Chamava-se Deidara e era louro de olhos azuis, só esperava que isso não fosse indicativo de nada._

_Cerca de três semanas mais tarde prometi a Naruto levá-lo a almoçar, entre o trabalho. Ele andava a gravar um novo CD com a sua banda e eu fui buscá-lo ao estúdio de música. Quando lá cheguei, a recepcionista disse-me que ele tinha saído para ir buscar umas análises ao laboratório e que pedira para eu esperar ali por ele. _

_Fiquei preocupado, mas assim fiz, esperei por ele. Quando chegou vinha com um sorriso na cara. Mas ele sempre que me via vinha com um sorriso na cara. Era incrível o poder que podia ter sobre outra pessoa, e que a outra pessoa tinha sobre mim. Por isso, vir a sorrir não era indicativo de nada. Fui até ele e tentei ver se ele tinha alguma coisa. Ele aparentemente estava normal. Então para quê que eram as análises? Estariam essas análises no envelope que ele agarrava nas mãos. Ele abraçou-me e beijou-me e depois puxou-me para um gabinete vazio. Ele fechou a porta e depois passou-me o envelope para mão. _

_- Abre-o tu. – Disse-me, parecia-me nervoso, mas estava sorridente._

_- O que é que lá tem dentro?_

_- Abre e diz o que lá está. Vá lá abre! – Pediu-me impaciente. Olhei-o com receio. Sim, ele por vezes podia ser assustador. Abri o envelope e retirei o papel que lá estava. - Então o que diz?_

_- Diz "o exame feito a partir da amostra de sangue do senhor Uzumaki Naruto, indicativo de" blá, blá, blá, não percebo termos médicos que aqui estão, "é positivo." – Li. _

_- AhAHHHHHHHH! – Ele gritou, era um grito feliz, pois ele pôs-se aos pulos, como se tivesse ganho alguma coisa. Só eu é que ficava ali parado sem perceber nada. Qual era o motivo da euforia? Será que o exame tinha alguma coisa a ver com falta de neurónios na cabeça. Pronto, Naruto estava a ficar louco. – Sasuke nós vamos ser pais novamente! – Gritou aos meus ouvidos quando saltou para cima de mim agarrando o meu pescoço, literalmente apoiado em mim. _

_- O quê? Mas eu tenho tido cuidado. Até uso preservativo! – Não vou mentir, eu estava assustado. Sim, eu sei, eu já era pai, mas pela primeira vez eu ia ver o processo todo, desde o início. _

_- Não usaste na noite de inauguração do ateliê. – Relembrou-me._

_- Oh! Como… como é suspeitaste?_

_- Eu tenho andado a dormir de mais. E ando com muita azia. Sasuke nós vamos ter um bebé. Não estás feliz? – Ele parecia aflito._

_- Naaoooooooo! Não é nada disso! Eu estou muito feliz. – Garanti-lhe envolvendo-o carinhosamente nos meus braços e fazendo-o sentar-se sobre as minhas pernas. – Eu estou muito feliz, mas estou assustado. _

_- Ahahah – Ele riu-se perante a minha confissão e beijou-me a testa. – Não estejas meu querido, sou eu que estou grávido. _

_- Isso ainda me assusta mais. – Era sincero, mas isso ainda lhe arrancou uma boa doce de gargalhadas. E eu tive que juntar a ele. Gargalhando feliz. Todos nós temos que percorrer um caminho até acharmos os nossos sonhos, completarmos os nossos desejos. Os trilhos que escolhemos trazem consequências. Podem ser consequências boas ou más, mas com certeza que elas ensinam-nos sempre qualquer coisa. _

Desde esse dia passaram oito meses e duas semanas, agora, encontro-me sob o foco de luz de um candeeiro de pé contigo ao colo, Asuka. Naruto, o teu papá, está a dormir. Tu começaste a chorar e eu segurei-te nos braços e tu paraste de chorar, como se soubesses que os teus desejos iam ser atendidos; primeiro achei que era comida, mas ainda não era hora de tu comeres, depois pensei que era a fralda, mas estavas sequinha, quando voltei a pousar-te no berço o berreiro recomeçou, voltei a pegar-te e tu calaste. Os teus olhos muito abertos olhavam-me fixamente, achei que estavas sem sono, por isso, aqui estou sentado numa poltrona sob um foco de luz falando sobre coisas que se passaram antes de nasceres. Não estou certo se era bom ter-te falado sobre sexo, sendo que tu és uma bebé, mas está descansada que eu não te vou massacrar com esta estória muita vezes, afinal eu não sou um contador de histórias, sou um pintor. Isso sim, hás-de ter, um quadro com a tua imagem, tal como o teu irmão e o Naruto.

- Mas davas um belo contador de histórias Sasuke. – Sobressalto-me ao ouvir a voz de Naruto.

- Bom, ela não se vai lembrar das coisas sobre sexo, mas eu vou. – Resmunga Hideo horrorizado. - Eu não precisava de ter ouvido uma coisa dessas.

- Hey! Isto era um momento de pai e filha! – Refilo para o meu marido e para o meu filho mais velho.

- Deixa lá Sasuke, nada do que contaste é novidade para mim.

- Mas eu vou ficar traumatizado com a cena do sexo!

- Ninguém te mandou meter o bedelho onde não eras chamado!

- Imagina se a miúda tivesse compreensão!

- Quem quer panquecas? – Pergunta Naruto metendo um final na discussão entre mim e Hideo.

- Panquecas a meio da noite? – Interrogo.

- Pois com as tuas histórias acordaste toda a gente. – Retorqui Naruto.

- Eu quero. – Diz feliz o adolescente. Noto que Asuka, por fim, adormeceu. Vou pousá-la no seu berço e depois sigo com o resto da família para a cozinha onde irei comer uma belas panquecas noctívagas feitas pelo meu grande amor (e devoradas por Hideo!).

**- Fim -**

**~ Jornada dos Sonhos ~**

***Amar Naruto e Sasuke***


End file.
